1. Field
The disclosure relates to a laundry processing.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, washing machines perform washing, rinsing, and dehydrating processes, in order to remove contaminants clinging to laundry by use of interaction of detergent and water. Such washing machines are classified, on the basis of their washing method, into a drum type washing machine, an agitator type washing machine, and a pulsator type washing machine.
An agitator type washing machine is adapted to wash laundry by rotating a blade-shaped agitator, which rises from the center of a washing tub, in opposite directions. A pulsator type washing machine is adapted to wash laundry by use of water streams created by rotating a disk-shaped pulsator.
In a drum type washing machine, water, detergent, and laundry are put into a drum formed with a plurality of protruding members, and the drum is rotated at a low speed about a horizontal axis such that the laundry is raised by the protruding members and falls down by their weight. Thereby, the drum type washing machine is able to wash the laundry by use of the falling shock of the laundry as well as the frictional force between respective articles of the laundry.
The drum type washing machine is further classified, on the basis of a laundry input manner, for instance, into a front loading type washing machine and a top loading type washing machine.
Generally, in a top loading type washing machine, an opening for the entrance and exit of laundry is made in a circumferential surface of the drum. Correspondingly, and to enable access to the interior of the drum, a drum door is positioned along the circumferential surface of the drum.